1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to saddles and more particularly to saddles having an interior metal tree frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, the western working saddle was made with a wooden tree, which was rawhide bound, reinforced and shaped. The saddles were extensively used from Canada through the United States into Mexico. Normally, they were used for roping purposes and had a horn upon the fork. For working purposes a cinch was attached in each of the forward and rear rigging rings. If the saddle was to be used in bronc busting, it would most likely not have a horn, and would have a specially shaped pommel.
As stated before, the western working saddle had a wooden frame built up with rawhide to form the saddletree and then covered with leather, making the saddle comfortable for the rider and adding reinforcement as well as eye appeal.
The description of the western working saddle is not to say that there were not other well known saddles such as the military saddle, which was little more than a wooden saddletree.
SZAMEITAT, U.S. Pat. No. 865,661, discloses a saddle having a metal rod frame with wooden tree bars. The rider sat on a trampoline lashed to the metal frame.
With the development of plastics, many people suggested that plastic saddletrees be made. Examples of such is glass fiber-reinforced resin, THOMPSON's Canadian Pat. No. 871,439; HESSLER U.S. Pat. No. 3,293,828, or HOAGLIN U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,894. In each of these cases the saddletree was made of glass fiber-reinforced resin and then the tree covered with leather.
ELLSWORTH U.S Pat. No. 3,157,976 disclosed a saddle competely molded of plastic material and, therefore, not having a leather covering. Applicant understands that Ralide Incorporated of New Braunfels, Texas, markets a saddle under trademark RALIDE, which is a solid plastic saddle tree covered by leather.